The Lone Hunter
by LeniFrickinLoud
Summary: Hey guys! Uploading my first fanfiction here! This is going to be a long-running series that will be borrowing references from all different types of media! Try to catch all the references! :D Huge shoutout to ButterBoy from the Loud House Amino for the cover image, make sure to check him out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys will like it! I used elements from One Piece, One Punch Man, and also SMITE to make this story as well.

Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon

 _ **April 6th, 2008  
1:07PM**_

"It's a regular afternoon here in Royal Woods. The birds are chirping, Everyone clocking in for their shift, children are heading off to school, and a giant panther man is terrorizing the city..." after the reporter had said the line on the paper he went wide eyed and double checked the paper. "THERE'S A GIANT PANTHER MAN TERRORIZING THE CITY?!" The reporter asked worriedly to the side.

The alarm in the middle of town sounded off and alerted all the citizens of the threat. "Emergency. Emergency. A tiger level threat has entered Royal Woods. Emergency. Emerg-" the alarm was ripped out.

"Heh, useless. I'm not gonna let any of these inferior beings escape me!" The Panther monster exclaimed.

 _ **Meanwhile at an unknown HQ...**_

"That thing is destroying everything!" The lady at the monitor said. "We're gonna have to bump up the threat level from Tiger to Demon!" A man next to her said. "Are there any S-Class heroes available?" She asked. "Not at the moment." The two looked behind them and saw the current CEO of the Association. "Ace Savvy is busy at the moment, but Muscle Fish should be making his way there." The CEO said. "What about the A-Class heroes?" the woman asked. "Negative, the 3 we sent out got demolished." The CEO replied. "Dang it! I hope the people will be okay until then!"

 _ **Back at Royal Woods...**_

"STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER!" A couple shouted. The couple were protecting their 11 month old baby named Clyde. The man was sliced and thrown to the side.

"Hahahaha! Weak! WEAK! You humans are so weak! Dead after a single attack!" The panther beast taunted.

The mother grew furious and stood up in front of her child. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABY BOY!" She shouted. She then charged at the beast and punched it several times in the stomach. Unfortunately they didn't even make the beast flinch.

"Ha! That tickles!" The beast grabbed the woman by the throat. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" The woman struggled to escape the panther's grasp, but it was useless. Eventually, she lost consciousness and the beast snapped her neck. "Hehe." The beast then noticed the child lying on the ground unattended.

"Ah! What do we have here? A little snack that's what!" The panther charged its blood soaked claws towards the child. All the poor thing could do was cry, not knowing what was going on in the world around it.

"YOU'RE MI-" the panther felt something pass through its head. However, before it could register it, it died. A red-stained lead ball fell to the ground beside it.

"The panther... it's...dead!" A passerby noticed. "Who did that?" As soon as he asked he noticed a man sitting on a rooftop wearing a black Western-Styled Cowboy Hat, a Slitted mask, a black leather jacket with studs, a pair of black leather pants, and black steel-toed boots with spurs on the end. He was flicking a lead ball up and catching it repeatedly.

"Another day, another beast..."

 _To be continued..._

I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! If you guys want to see this continue let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2:The Myth

_**April 6th, 2020**_

It was a bright shining day in Royal Woods. All was calm, the birds were chirping, the weather was warm, it couldn't be any better. Especially for a certain gal who was turning 20 today. The gal woke up and stretched her arms out and welcomed that morning sun.

"Ahh! Time to start the day off right!" The gal said.

She got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Little did she know, she forgot to take her sleeping mask off and ending up falling onto her sister's bed.

"OOF!" Her sister gasped suddenly feeling the weight press onto her.

The ditzy gal lifted up her sleeping mask to see that she accidentally woke up her dear sister. "Oops! Sorry Lori!"

Lori was ready to give her the scolding of a lifetime but decided against it since it was her sister's birthday today. After all, she doesn't get to see her little sister often since she goes to college and works a part-time job, so the last thing she wanted to do was drive her away.

"It's literally fine, Leni. Just try to be a little more careful next time." Lori responded.

Leni brightened up at Lori's forgiving smile, "Ok!"

She then brought herself and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Meanwhile, a young lad, about 15 years old, was playing his favorite online game, SMITE! He was playing with his usual gang, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and of course his best buddy Clyde.

"Alright guys! We got the Phoenix down now rush the titan guys!" The lad exclaimed.

"Okay I'm gonna unleash my ult on him!" Clyde replied.

The gang managed to power through the enemy team and defeat the titan.

"Woohoo! We got him!" The lad shouted.

"Yeah! We got it!" Liam cheered.

"Shoutout to Clyde! MVP with that ult!" Zach complimented.

"Thanks man!" Clyde replied.

The gang talked and complemented each other about their victory for a bit, until Rusty brought up a controversial topic among the group.

"Yeah! You could rival Ace Savvy with your hero skill-" Rusty started.

"Oh come on, Muscle Fish is way cooler than Ace!" Liam interrupted.

"Okay, sorry but how could a Rank 3 hero be better than Rank 1?" Zach asked.

"While I agree that Ace Savvy is WAY better, Tank doesn't necessarily equal strength and skill." The young lad responded.

"What do you think Clyde?" Rusty asked.

Clyde thought about the question and pondered about it in his head. When it got right down to it, there wasn't any particular hero he really liked that much. He wasn't into the whole "save the day and become famous" routine.

"I don't...really...like heroes that much." Clyde said meekly.

The whole group took a collective gasp.

"You don't like any of them?!" Zach asked.

"No..." Clyde responded.

"Ah come on Clyde! You used to like Ace Savvy!" The young lad exclaimed.

"Yeah, but...I got over it..." Clyde said. "I'm more into the kind of "unspoken" heroes I guess you could say."

"Man, that myth is getting to your head." Liam claimed.

"Myth?" The young lad asked.

"You haven't heard of it yet, Lincoln?" Zach asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Lincoln replied.

"Well, they say that ever since about 15 years ago, there's been some sort of crazy strong hunter that can take out even dragon level threats like they were babies." Rusty explained.

"I'm telling you guys that it's not just a myth! I think it's true!" Clyde shouted.

"Where's your proof? All of his supposed "victories" have all been shown to be Ace Savvy's!" Zach questioned.

"But there's never any bodies! Where do you think they went off to?" Clyde retorted.

"Ace said he always takes it to his place to eat before the public sees!" Rusty replied.

"And you just believe that?" Clyde questioned.

Lincoln listened to the argument go on and started to wonder about his own opinion of the heroes until...

"GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Lincoln's mom shouted.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3:Ignorance

_**April 6, 2020**_

"LINCOLN!" Rita shouted again. Lincoln always takes a little bit longer than everyone else to get downstairs because of that new game he's playing.

"Almost down there! Just getting dressed!" Lincoln shouted. Lincoln put on his usual outfit which consisted of an orange polo and blue jeans.

(I've never seen that guy that Clyde was talking about, but he must be pretty important for Clyde to hold such deep faith in him.) Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln finally got himself collected and went downstairs to get breakfast. He usually gets breakfast first before taking a shower since there was no point in just sitting in a never-moving line.

"Morning, mom!" Lincoln greeted.

"Morning, Lincoln! Did you sleep okay?" Rita asked.

"Yep!" Lincoln said as he was taking his seat.

Lynn Sr. was making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage links for breakfast.

"Excited for your sister's birthday, son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln choked up a bit while sipping on his glass of milk. "Wait what?" Lincoln responded.

"Yeah! You know, Leni's birthday?" Rita joined.

"Oh! Y-Yeah! Leni's! Yep, super excited!" Lincoln replied. He completely forgot that it was Leni's birthday. I mean, it couldn't be helped right? He had like 12 birthdays to remember every year, he's bound to forget one once in a while. Normally he would just let it go and not be bothered by it, but this was LENI'S birthday! She never forgets anyone's birthday. In fact. She's the main reason all the birthdays in the House are extremely amazing! Not to mention she always gets the best gifts for everyone! Lincoln felt horrible for forgetting her birthday when she never forgot his. He had to find some way to get her a present before the party.

"So when does the party start?" Lincoln asked.

"2:00pm!" Rita said.

(Perfect! It's 11:00am right now, so I have a couple of hours.) Lincoln thought to himself.

"Okay! I have to go to the store really quick!" Lincoln said whilst getting up out of his chair.

"For what?" Lynn Sr. questioned while he was flipping an egg.

Lincoln frantically searched for an excuse. He really needed to get going since the store is an hour away on bike. He looked all around the kitchen for anything. Then he looked at the near empty gallon of milk.

"We're almost out of milk! I'm just gonna drop by the store really quick and get another gallon!" Lincoln lied.

"Oh! Okay! Don't forget your wallet!" Rita said.

Lincoln went and got his wallet as well as some extra money from his piggy bank to make sure he could get something special. Now that he was already he went downstairs and to the front door.

"Alright mom, dad! I'll be back!" Lincoln said as he opened the door.

"Alright! Be careful! And call us if you get into trouble!" Rita shouted.

"Okay!" Lincoln replied.

He opened the garage door and went to his bike. He got the bike helmet on top of the seat and strapped it on and got on the bike. (Don't worry Leni! I'll get you something that'll make this an awesome day for you!) Lincoln thought to himself. And with that he rode off onto the sidewalk.

 _ **30 Minutes Later...**_

*Huff* *Huff* Lincoln panted. Pedaling this fast for such a long distance.

"Finally! *Wheeze* I *Pant* made it to the city!" Lincoln said with exhaustion. "Just a little bit more to go!"

Lincoln rode into town, but almost fell off his bike after running into a pothole.

"Whoa" Lincoln said after he slightly lost control. "That was close.

As Lincoln continued down the street, the pothole began to lift, and a low growl could be heard...

 _To be continued..._


End file.
